


Flesh wound

by poetrythroughprose



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, buckynat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetrythroughprose/pseuds/poetrythroughprose





	Flesh wound

"Natalia-" Buckly stopped walking and grabbed her shoulder, staring at her arm. "You're injured."

Natasha pressed her lips together tightly and withheld a grimace as she kept walking. Showing how much it pained her would only make him more worried.

"It's just a flesh wound," she replied offhandedly. When he just looked at her, puzzled, she grinned. "I forgot - you completely missed Monty Python. We'll have to add that to your list."

Bucky just shook his head and pulled out an antiseptic bandage.

"Injury now, snake jokes later."

He had no idea why Natasha broke down laughing a second later.


End file.
